


Tag Team

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [7]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... if there's one thing that Oz and Elliot agree on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pandora Hearts.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

Gilbert had hoped that Oz and Elliot would get along and was glad when they broke the barrier. However, the moment Oz whispered into Elliot’s ear Gilbert felt chills run down his spine. He knew to run the moment his brother and his Master had separated. However, no matter which direction the raven took, he was caught by meowing cats. When he was concerned, Elliot leered and snickered at him.

 

“Gilbert,” Elliot said huskily while cracking his knuckles.

 

Oz who had been hiding nearby chuckled and set the small kitten in his arms free just to add to Gilbert’s dismay.

 

_Fin._


End file.
